Friends?
by laadeedah6
Summary: Jack and Erica need to resolve some things first.


Friends?

Erica stormed out. The door slammed. The men in the room exchanged glances. Fiero shrugged and left. Sidney looked around with a rather confused look then grinned trying to break the tension, "Well, see ya!" He waved and jogged up the stairs leaving Jack and Hobbes to the quiet. Hobbes suddenly decided to get busy with the pile of electronics spread out on the table, leaving Jack to continue to stare at the door.

What was happening here? Jack sighed, Erica had changed obviously, but what would bring on such an outburst?

They had been conferring together, Erica looking as if she had forgotten to smile. Jack had casually mentioned that he had seen Ryan outside the church. Erica immediately set her jaw, and said under no circumstances were any of them to speak to Ryan or they would be shot. Jack tried to explain that he had told Ryan that there was no way they would help him, but Erica wouldn't listen. "

Shut up Jack," she growled and took off. Jack stood there a few seconds more, the anger and indignation rising in his chest. Soon it was evident on his face.

"I'll be back," he muttered and also ran up the stairs. Hobbes just grunted a reply and went back to work, although it was difficult to concentrate.

"Erica!" Jack yelled across the alley.

Erica, who was just about to pull away, turned and glared at the former priest. Her face would have stopped an entire V army in its tracks. "What?" She yelled back.

"I think you owe me an apology!" Jack raged back.

Erica was a bit surprised at his anger. She had only seen such rage once and that was directed at the assassin who was targeting 5th column members. She softened a bit, realizing how deeply he must be hurting. She took a deep breath and exited her car. "Jack," her face contorting with restrained emotion, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand that there is no way we can even associate with him."

Jack his eyes snapping responded, "Don't you think I know that? He approached me, I told him no. I told him how much we were angry with him. How he had been selfish and that I could not absolve him anymore." Jack got closer to her. "But I am never, NEVER going to betray you, or any other members of this group!" He gestured wildly, "So if you want to push me away, fine, but I will be there for you whether you want me involved in the 5th column or not." He turned around again and walked away, hands clenched and hanging by his side.

Erica stood there silently watching as the warehouse swallowed him up. She slowly got back into her car, laying her head back and taking deep breaths. But that didn't help, tears began running quickly down her cheeks in a torrent. She bent over her steering wheel and began to sob quietly. She got control of her tears and turned on the car. Just then she caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. She gasped turning quickly. Jack's outline was apparent slouched against the building, hands shoved into his pockets. He must have come out while Erica was getting control of herself. She hesitated then drove away.

Jack looked up as Erica drove away. He hurriedly wiped the tears off his cheeks. He had got just inside the door when the waterworks had started, and not wanting to face Hobbes he had quickly gone back outside hoping the cool air would help stem the flow. He watched her silhouette from the distance, and though the alley had been dimly lit, he could see her shoulders shaking. Once again he had the urge to go and help her, but he was feeling so raw, it would have been futile.

He had worked so hard for this cause. They all had. But there had been no significant payoff. It was wearing on everyone. Everyone, that is except Hobbes. He seemed to be keeping rather calm about things. Jack turned around and looked at a dirty window nearby. He made a fist with his right hand and rubbed it with his left. Why not? It would feel really good right now. And he would have to stitch himself up since he was practically a wanted man and wanted to maintain a low profile right now. He dropped his fist and shoved open the door to his current lair.

He walked in the basement. Hobbes had finished his project and was sitting on his bed reading. "Everything okay?" Hobbes sounded genuinely concerned.

Jack just looked at him with a vacant look, "Yeah. I'm just going to take a walk now."

Hobbes shrugged, "Okay, you've got a key." He appeared to go back to his book, but his eyes were watching the former priest puttering around until he trudged back up the stairs. Hobbes frowned, this was not good. These emotional outbursts were not going to help things. Jack, while being reticent about fighting and putting others in danger was still important. He kept the group balanced, focused on the big picture. And, it was obvious, very much in love with Erica. Hobbes closed his book, turned off the light and lay down. He kept his eyes open out of habit. Eventually they closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Jack walked for miles it seemed. He couldn't stop worrying and thinking about Erica. It was pointless. He could see a new bond formed between her and Hobbes. He doubted that they were intimate, but he still sensed somewhat of a peace between the two that had not been there before. He didn't know why this relationship with Hobbes unsettled him. It almost felt similar to what was going on with Ryan, like he was distracted about something. But still, he was a decent roommate. Kept to himsel but always on edge.

Jack hopped on a late night bus and just rode around. He got off and walked a bit more. He found himself at the steps of a small Catholic Church. One he hadn't seen before, but had heard of. He walked in, and walked between the pews. The prayer candles were flickering, having been neglected for a bit it seemed. He sat in a pew and put his head in his hands and prayed. He did not know what to do. He wanted to help, but felt helpless. He thought she needed him, but it seemed like she was really pushing him away. Almost as if she were afraid to get closer to anyone else who could eventually leave her or be lost.

He prayed for an hour, then shivering, he stood and went back out to find another bus. He looked around and realized that he was in Erica's neighborhood. He had only been there occasionally, her preferring to visit him at the church. He wasn't completely familiar with the place, but he knew the general direction to go. He walked to her home, noticing a light on in the living room. He softly knocked on her door and heard a rustling inside. Soon he heard the click of locks and there stood Erica, eyes red, hair disheveled, and looking oh so beautiful.

"Jack," she sobbed. Jack grabbed her and just held her.

"Shhh, it's okay." Her hair tickled his nose a bit, but he didn't care. He carefully walked her into the house. Her body trembled as she cried. Jack just stood there allowing her to release all that emotion that she had carried for so many days. Eventually the sobs sub-sided; Erica lifted her head and frantically began searching for the tissue box. Jack guided her to the sofa, carefully sitting her down where he retrieved a tissue and handed it to her. She furiously wiped her nose and eyes grabbing for more tissues. Jack sat down next to her, placed his hand on her back, and rubbed it gently. Erica turned to him.

"Jack I am so sorry,"

"Aw, it's okay. It's an old jacket anyway." He smiled comfortingly at her.

Erica shook her head, "No, I mean, for what I said earlier. I have been so mean to you and to everyone. I just feel so, so awful. Like I am in a nightmare and I can't wake up." This brought on a fresh wave of tears. However this time she was able to control her speaking. "Will you please, please forgive me for saying those things to you? I can't lose you too." Jack just nodded, bringing her closer to him. She leaned into him and just tried to control the tears. It hadn't been long since they had sat in a similar fashion in the rectory, but this time it was easier. Jack did not feel the pressure of his calling holding him back from truly comforting her.

They must have both fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the sun was coming in the windows. Erica was draped over his chest with his arm still around her. He felt her body rise and fall with deep, sound breathing. She was rather cute when she slept. He carefully brushed her hair off her face exposing the barely healed cut that was a remnant from her ordeal with Cohen. Jack sighed. She stirred and looked at him. She smiled and sat up as Jack dropped his arm. Jack admired the way she blinked at the sunlight and pushed her hair off her face. She stood and stretched her arms above her head, pulling her t-shirt ever so slightly above her jeans.

"Mm…Jack would you like some coffee?" She asked brushing her hair back with her fingers.

Jack trying to focus on other things, smiled, "Yeah sounds good. Do you want any help?"

Erica shook her head, "No, I'm fine, just going to push a button that's all. The bathroom is down the hall." She glided into the kitchen.

Jack walked into the bathroom and washed up. He looked into the mirror and attempted to put the piece of hair that was standing up back into place. Giving up, he walked out and saw Erica working around the kitchen. She had the radio on, playing some oldies tune. She was moving around to the music. Jack just watched when a slow Elvis tune came on. She just stood there swaying. Without thinking, Jack walked over and said, "May I have this dance?" Erica embarrassed, bit her lip.

"Sure." She allowed him to take her into his arms again. Jack just held her swaying to the rhythm. He wanted her to relax, recharge. He knew that before the battle soldiers needed to be at their best. Anger and rage can cloud the mind and cause mistakes. He couldn't help but look at her face and feel that she would be an incredible leader. But right now she needed to relax a bit.

Jack closed his eyes taking the moment in when his cell phone went off. The moment gone he answered quickly. "This is Jack."

"Jack! Where in the hell have you been?" Hobbes did not sound pleased.

"Well, I went to visit a former parishioner," he winked at Erica, "and fell asleep at their house. I'll let you know when I'll be back."

"Okay," Hobbes sounded satisfied. "Tell Erica I said hello and that the new device will be ready this afternoon," the Aussie hung up with a knowing grin.

Erica hearing that last part opened her mouth to protest, but Jack hung up too quickly. They both started laughing as she walked away. They were both still chuckling as Erica served Jack a cup of coffee and a muffin. "Okay, that's just, just…" Erica shook her head.

"Hobbes?" Jack interjected

"Yeah, Hobbes," Erica added as she raised her cup in a toast, "To Anna's downfall."

"To their downfall," Jack added raising his mug.

Jack sipped his coffee, not wanting to face the inevitable. Erica smiled at him, causing him to grin like a teenager back at him. But there was still sadness behind her eyes. Jack knew he couldn't take all her burdens off so quickly, but he hoped she would be more able to cope with what she had to do. Jack glanced at the clock; it was almost eight, propelling him to quickly gulp the remainder of his breakfast.

"What's the hurry?" Erica demurely asked him.

Jack a little taken aback grinned, "I need to get back. My roomie has got some stuff for me to do."

Erica dropped her eyes and her smile faded a bit. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later today then." Then she smiled and put down her coffee to follow Jack into the living room. Jack walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "Wait!" Erica startled them both. Jack looked at her curiously, "I need to tell you something." Jack dropped his hand from the door as Erica walked towards him. She took his face in her hands, "Thank you for everything. You have done so much for me, and I am so grateful for you." Then she lifted her mouth to his. Jack's eyes closed reflexively as he leaned into her kiss. He felt an electric current going through his whole body. Erica pulled away looking into his eyes. Jack put his arms around her and they embraced again, with a hunger and passion that he never felt before. Erica responded, moving her arms along his sides and around his back. They parted, breathless. Jack smiled and dropped his arms. He walked out the door and practically skipped down the front walk. "Jack!" Erica called out, "do you want a ride?"

Jack turned smiling, "No, I'll be fine." And he jogged down to the bus stop. Things were back to normal. In fact they were better than normal. For the first time in a long time, Jack was back.


End file.
